potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-Man
= = This is a article about a character, For other uses of "Potato-Man" see Potato-Man (disambiguation). Alayson Chip "Lays" Mashmine, also known as "Potato-Man", Mr. Potato-Man '''or '''Potato-Man Sr. '''is the titular character and eponymous protagonist from the long Potato-Man running franchise and media series, He is a anthropomorphic potato who is a adventurous, comedic and heroic freedom fighter, and a media character. ''This article is a stub. This needs to be developed to be finished. You can expand this article to make this better. '' History .]] '''Potato-Man is one of the most unique protagonists in a franchise with a unique but not popular backstory as a baby, child, teenager memories of his own. In Fry Day, Potato-Man is a minor of the family, who falls as a potato who is too save himself, He is well with his first appearance, showing him as mischeivious at some points which he never shows he is not, but. a little bit cowardice in the process appearance. He appears to have a reddish coat as a potato. Dodging traps that the chef sets for him to catch him and fry him but not to selfish, He is in a nightmare of his own saving other potatoes not revealed by their family names and some friends. Potato-Man the original and comics follow with a comical and story tie in that sort of falls in with the original remaining. Evolving during 19, his spin off series begins. So as first Potato-Man 1 spin off title stars only Potato-Man in the tie in of sort Fry Day. Potato-Man 2, focuses on the chef building Taternaut, a vicious robot ego of Potato-Man, who Potato-Man himself, must confront in order to save everyone from their fate once again plus using everyone for slaves of Dr. Chop's demeanor of world domination however he wants. Potato-Man 3, focuses on a vulture pet of Dr. Chop who he sends out however to hunt and eliminate Potato-Man, also with his armies of vultures. Potato-Man spin offs, turn to be mainly vintage, manga like, comical, adventurous action, type due to action spin offs, films, and other media. Some spin offs star him as a minor character and some, he does not appear in, at all. Since being a mascot, he is become mainly recognizable by his appearances. He is mistaken for false characters such as Peanut Man, one of Potato-Man's close rivals and Mr. Potato Head, a popular known toy from Playskool and other media. Also, Yu Gi Oh's possible popular "Potatoman". Potato-Man has a unique way of his character. Due to being a not so popular member by the fans to the Mashmine family. But in general. Vic Pennie wanted him to be one the most beloved characters in the former years and whenever time. Which as also attracting female characters in the starring spin offs and all over the unique franchise the love interest and husband of Sarah Mashmine and best friends, of and leader of Team Mashmine, Team Mash and Team Potato teams. He is a fair sport and teammate and because he is so appealing and well to the franchise, and the creator saw the protagonist as loyal to the company. He replaced Heartly The Valentine's Day Dog as the secondary head mascot. Victory World Potato-Man acts as sometimes a symbol, cameo of the name. He is also a available fighter in the games and one of the main characters in the series, it happens to focus on him as the primary deuteragonist, he acts as a guide to quest hero Ashur Gold. More added... Cartoons ''' Potato-Man is the star of his cartoon series of the same name. But his appearances are a bit changed and however Potato-Man 's personality has became a bit looney. He stars with both Sarah and friends. He appears in a spin off cartoony series "Adventures Of Potato-Man" Potato-MAn and has many contentions of appearaces. '''Personality Known by his nonchalent demeanor, Potato-Man's appearance speaks for itself showing a positive appearance of himself, he seems mainly to always stay that way and also is helpful, well mannered, religious and known to be quite always there in the chaos structures. He is curious and sometimes has a short temper at times. He is confident and adventurous. But he is less braggish, can be a showoff, but never selfish and is a good hearted friend to be around. He is intelligent in many ways and seems to know everything. Potato-Man during times with villains seems to show a lot of jokes like slapstick comedy, Always shows remorse to anyone no matter. Everything he turns into a good time, one a fight or a show, is fun and more like entertainment in his own terms. Which explains, how eager he is to do something dangerous at the same time. He'll make the best of it. He is also noted to be rambunctious but due to be iconic, he is mainly patient, a well hosted and demonstrated he is often quiet some times and has bright feel on his egotistic characteristics. Classic Potato-Man Potato-Man appears all jolly since 2017. He was recreated into a 60's cartoon character, he appeared to have no sunspots though. Though as he was always known as "Potato-Man" his real name or full name were not ever revealed except possibly later, Sarah addresses him by nickname "Lays" for his first name which the co-creator of Potato-Man addressed similar to "Alison" a common female's name. Which he was only known as Potato-Man by familiar fans. He happens to star and appear in media as mostly a pop up character unlike discovering Potato-Man's world and only focuses on mainly related to his appearances. After his re-created. adventure trilogy The Adventures of Potato-Man. Modern Potato-Man Potato-Man is not as loony and classy as his classic appearances that could be his counterpart. He is more action like not really so much of comedy in his personality. He is addressed by his first name and nicknames and sometimes as "Potato-Man". In his modern appearances, the series focuses on his lifestyle and adventures than comedy. Equipment Potato-Man often does not require equipment such as weapons, but in 1970 or 1891 styled comic Potato-Man 80, he carries a pistol and wears a top hat and considered in Potato-Man: Dark Hearts he wields a almighty sword, Which the swords were based off the elements of birthstones. Weakness Though the slogan has others even among himself had said in quotes he is the hero can't be "fried". Lays often says to make himself over invincible the most he meets, unlike Sonic. Potato-Man is often too worried when his loved ones are in danger of he's not their to save anyone or plan a very special day that often gets cancelled. He is scared of his ego, getting to be too dangerous and almost over abusing his authority. The only reason he is known by his slogan often is because he is using a shield that can allow him to run through molecules of heat and not extinguish flames or a certain element related to butane, but set the heat to spread which has exploded factories owned by Dr. Chop in one of the original comics. Powers and abilities Lays has never overcome any training but happens to be one of the most powerful fighters destroying threatening machines who dare to harm Potato-Man and his friends and family members and destroy his world. Lays happens to have a heat element sourse, platinum and elastic and over goes what he knows. He is well good at fighting in general then just using his gifted power-like abilities. He has been seen punching on his punching bag in his basement. * Near Life Born in the large famous Mashmune family, as the oldest child. Twins of his brothers and twins of his sisters and youngest Candy. Growning up having adventures, Potato-Man's lives a freestyle life basically known also for defeating evil and rescuing princesses in iconic days, Potato-Man also enjoys paradise. He was always on his own, no sidekick at the time either. he was alone and lived in his old house and went on adventures on his own. He had friends and met Sarah and started to know her more, and rescued her twice. Sarah and Lays have loved eachother and decided to get married. Later they had kids, Junior, Marsha, Isaac, Jam, Sherman and Ashton. Lays continued his life to be never ending. Due to time traveling, his adventures get even more mystical. While living, his enviorment often changed. Potato-Man 's life is mysterious and in different periods of time the setting of his life is different. Relationship Sarah Mashmine Sarah and Lays have a love relationship and are always their for eachother, ther relationship are however never distorted. Due to also being a female and male friend relationship before marrkidsiage. Sarah feels the same about Lays and sees he is very adventurous. show off, and very dependable and a mannered bright hearted character. They barely argue and stay together and before, they were partners who stuck up for one another. Carrot Man/ Cam Brown and Corn Man/ Randy Cobbs Cam and Randy are two of Lays' childhood close friends who live in South Mashland as neighbors. Banana-Man/ Christian McRipe Lays and Chris's relationship are much as like partners and sort if brotherly however, With the bond of partnership, Christian looked up to Potato-Man as his idol and wanted to be his 1# sidekick. He ends in wacky situations. But also wants to prove to Lays' he is no waste of good time. Christian does anything in heart to prove he is positive. Lays is often impressed when Chris saved him from Laundry Man, a robotic laundromat killing machine who dares to get revenge on Potato-Man. Friends/Allies * Sarah Mashmine (love interest/closest friend) * Antonio "Rico" Robin/Rico the Robin (best friend) * Ruffles "Ruffy" Pitt (secondary best friend/ mechanic) * Banana-Man/Christian "Chris" McRipe (sidekick/ good friend) * Carrot-Man/Cameron Brown (close friend) * Corn-Man/Randall "Randy" Cobbs (close friend) * Miles "Carrot" Brown/ Carrot Boy (godchild) * Randy Cobbs Jr./ Corn Man Jr. (godchild) * Tina Pinnapleton (good friend) * Dr. Allen "Chop" Sawyer (arch-nemesis/later friend) * Amiah "Cupcake" Frostington (friend) * Carmy "Pear" (close friend) * Potato-Man Jr./ Alayson Mashmine Jr. (son/sidekick/friend) * Marsha Mashmine (daughter) * Isaac Mashmime (son) * Sherman Mashmine (son) * Ashton Mashmine (son) * Coco (friend) * Milly (dog) you * Mac (dog) * Miles Otter * Jeremiah Shellman * Sheldon Shellman * Off. Sherman "Shepherd" Pitt * Classic Potato-Man/Alayson Mashmine (friendly counterpart) * Thomas "Tom" Smartpug * Azure Mills * Princess Liza "Tootsie" Roll * Clayton Ash * Max Pinnapleton * Stone (friendly rival) * Tomato-Man (friendly rival sometimes) * Antonio "Rico" Robin Jr. (godchild) * Matty Pitt (godchild) * Mashmine family * Classic Sarah * Classic Tom * Classic Carrot-Man * Classic Corn-Man * Spike * Princess Sarai (friend/ brother in law) # Enemies/Rivals * Dr. Allen "Chop" Sawyer (arch-nemesis) * Metal Fungus * Xypher * Pyrogod * Hydrogod * Airgod * Fridgerator * Ice Ray * Taternaut * Anti Potato-Man (ego) * Anti Sarah * Laundroman * Laundry Man * Oven Man (worst rival) * Spraybot * Pan-Man * Grillbot 17E5 * Devil * Inkman * Team Mash Anti * CIA Pawn Robots * Dr. Chop's Machine * Sawblade * Cybot Sarah * Death Vortex * Metal Sarah * Dark Vortex * Spearman * Time Eater * Metal Taternaut * Pyro Golem * Witch Oldra (nemesis) * Pyroghost * Metal Fryer * Tyson Vulture (rival) * Pharaoh * Princess Sarai (at first) More... Trivia * Potato-Man was known only be his heroic stage name, he was misundersrood he did'nt have a first name or surname to the fans, he was known as, as "Lays" his nickname an pop beginning first name suggested by Jazera Thomas, full for Alayson. * Potato-Man's nickname Lays is known for being Alayson for short, which Lays himself actually hated, as the fans mistakened his full first name. * Lays hates potato chips, and is known to pass out over anything that "potato like brands". Because of his relatives that are caused into this major spotlight. * He replaced Heartly as the secondary mascot. * Lays barely has a fear, he almost is afraid of nothing, but however his main fear he is being over of the edge of over abusing his authority. He is mainly also scared when Sarah and loved ones are in danger. * '''Lays' '''real name is Alayson, which is the form of "Lays" which is just a nickname, Alayson was suggested by the creator, and in the fictional world, by his mother. Which his father was going to name Christopher Layson Mashmine. * He was called a peanut in Clayton Ash's early drawings of him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mashmine family members Category:Team Mash